


UFOs are aeroplanes tonight

by mossybohnez



Category: Shameless Podcast, The Gøøns Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, This could be platonic or romantic, UFOs but like not, but that’s for you to decide, dooo, goons podcast, shameless squad, sniping soup - Freeform, snipingdooo, snipingsoup, the goons podcast, thedooo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybohnez/pseuds/mossybohnez
Summary: Prompt: person a suggests to person b to think that aeroplane are UFOs for the night as the stargaze.
Relationships: Sniping Soup/TheDooo
Kudos: 10





	UFOs are aeroplanes tonight

I met him when the sun had set. The bar was closed and we both hadn't slept. My hair feels like it was on fire; though I must've lost my wits. I rested my head against my steering wheel. He stared out the window, squinting his eyes as the street light beamed down on him. "Wanna go somewhere?" 

"As much as I wanna say to bed," I raised my head up from the steering wheel. "We should go to that spot I talked about. Y'know, to just chill until we get really tired." 

He shot me a small smile and nodded. I started the car and pulled out of the bar's parking lot. Forty-five miles an hour is the worst speed to travel. My foot begs for sixty, my mind cautions forty. How many times have I driven this same route unaware of the limit, never once seeking out the law's verdict? I shiver as I worry about my risk. I lose track of distance. How far have I traveled in this moment of bliss? Has my brain prevailed amidst its own distraction? I shake my head and keep focusing on the road ahead. 

Soon enough we arrived at the spot, a nice and peaceful place to be away for a while. I park and we stepped out of my truck onto the quiet cliff. We went around back and sat on the bed of the truck, gazing up at the sky. I pulled out my carton of cigs and pulled one out, lighting it and taking a puff. Dallas watched as it cherried and rolled his eyes. I shot him a look back, because he has dip, which is equally as bad. We chilled out for a while in the cool night, catching some meteors every now and then (or were they planes?), but mostly we saw and heard a lot of planes fly high overhead. I couldn't see too many stars out, they seemed too dim, but I could care less. 

"All we see is sky," he said suddenly. 

"The hell that's supposed to mean?" I gave him a weird look. 

Dallas shrugged and gestured up to the night sky. "Whatever you want it to mean, Eric." 

We sat in relative silence after that, feeling endlessly tired but unable to sleep for the night. I saw Dallas in the corner of my eyes run his fingers through his long hair, probably untangling a few knots in it. I thought of how different it would look if I grew my hair out like his, and absent mindedly combed my fingers through my short hair with my free hand. With a sigh I laid back on the cold metal. I took a long drag, sour smoke filled my lungs. I watched the smoke as it swirled when I exhaled. "I'm really scared for the future man."

"Me fucking too," He half chuckled, laying back with me. "But tonight let's pretend airplanes are ufos for now." 

I smiled dumbly to myself and looked at him. "Yeah, let's do that."

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not sure if i came up with this prompt or if i saw it somewhere on tumblr. either way, i liked how this turned out.


End file.
